White Fang
White Fang '''is a superhero and member of Last Call and The Immortals. She is the world's first ordained vampire, and is a practicing nun, most recently at St. Balthasar's Cathedral. White Fang has been invited to join various teams of heroes in the past, though she has turned most down due to her fear of her own instability in the field. After hearing of the Last Call initiative, White Fang consented to being involved, on the understanding that the situation would likely already be difficult enough that, if worst came to worst, she would likely not make it even worse. Biography She a Christ person. And a bat person. SOME EVENTS TO ELABORATE ON LATER: Manipulated to fight against Haze by G.O.L.I.A.T.H. Manipulated to fight against Blood Night by G.O.L.I.A.T.H. In the process, they become allies and stop the reign of The Smiler. She goes to fight Javel Pintor de Piedra. She is successful, but also sees what his vampirism has done to the local population. She flees into exile at St Balthasar's Cathedral. At St Balthasar's, she helps protect them against various incidents, including an attack by Lord Ook, King Zeke and Carte Blanche. Powers & Equipment '''Powers Super strength/speed/vitality White Fang's physical abilities exceed what most humans are capable of, although are often limited by her own restraint, both in her unwillingness to kill and in her desire to maintain constant control over her vampiric powers. In the rare instances that she has unleashed her true potential (rarely if ever by choice), she has been known to incapacitate whole battalions of henchmen and go toe-to-toe with some of the tougher terrestrial threats faced by the Last Call squad. Vampiric Bite As a vampire, White Fang has the capacity to infect others, turning them into vampires like herself. To date, it is a power she has never used, and hopes never to use. Equipment Holy Symbol Does what it says on the tin (which in this case is probably 'Collection' or something) Comics * Curse of the White Fang - Primary ongoing White Fang series, debuting the character and covering their ongoing adventures. Known for its tendency to switch from intense action to deep philosophical concepts within a few panels. * Last Call - White Fang is one of the many heroes associated with the Last Call program. * The Immortals - '''White Fang is a standing member of The Immortals, considering herself to be the theological input of the group. Trivia & Extra Info * Hero Cards Hero Deck '''One-Shot Carrier Bomb (x3) Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. Destroy an Ongoing or Environment card. You may draw a card or play a card. Flavor-text: "Are you sure there's no way we could've done that without blowing everything up?" - Dregan, Blazing Skies #2 Catcall (x3) Search your deck for a Feline card and either put it into play or into your hand. Shuffle your deck. Flavor-text: "What can I say? I like cats." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #1 Emergency Eject (x3) Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. If you do, Spekkal is immune to damage until the start of your next turn. Flavor-text: "You've no strings on me Ventrilo- Ven-kil- Men-kil-o- Vent-y-kil... Bad guy!" - Spekkal, Strings Of Fate! Ruffle (x3) Search your deck for a Feather card and either put it into play or your hand. Shuffle your deck. Flavor-text: "Wait! Wait! Hold on guys! I think I've got something for this!" - Spekkal, Blazing Skies #5 Shedding (x3) Destroy any number of Feather cards. Spekkal regains 2 HP for every Feather card destroyed this way. You may draw a card or play a card. Flavor-text: "They work as bandages as well? I should've invested in a bird form..." - The Naturalist, Blazing Skies #17 Ongoing, Limited Bird Of Prey (x3) During your Power Phase, you may use as many Powers as there are Feathers in play at the start of that Power Phase. When you deal a Villain Target Damage of any Type, all Villain Targets become immune to Damage of that Type until the end of the turn in which the damage was dealt. Flavor-text: "I can think of about... eleven different ways to hurt you?" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #8 Ongoing, Limited, Feline The Guide 6 (x2) Power: Discard an Equipment card. Put a card from your Trash either into play or your hand. Flavor-text: "I've seen this one before... in more than just nine lives. And I'm not counting my own..." - Lazarus, Feline Fine #4 Equipment, Feather Feathered Flechette 1 (x2) When this card enters play, Spekkal deals 1 Target 1 Projectile Damage. Feather Flechette is ignored when determining lowest HP targets. When Feathered Flechette is destroyed, you may place it on top of your deck. Flavor-text: "Hah-haah! Take this Doctor Gadgets! I've plenty more to come!" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #14 Equipment, Limited, Feather Feather Storm (x3) Power: Spekkal deals all Non-Hero Targets 1 Projectile Damage. Flavor-text: "She has feathers! What's the worst she can do?" - Baron Blade, Spectacular Spekkal #1 Needled Quills (x3) Increase Damage dealt by Spekkal by 1. Flavor-text: "Of course it hurt! That was the intention!" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #11 Wingspan (x3) The first time Spekkal uses her Innate Power on her turn, she may reactivate it up to X times, where X is the number of Feather cards in play when her Power is first activated. These reactivations are not counted among the additional Powers granted by Bird Of Prey. Flavor-text: "These wings can grant me more than flight..." - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #1 Vibrant Plumage (x3) Whenever Spekkal deals Damage, you may choose the Type of that Damage. Flavor-text: "It was like a glorious phoenix of the night - it even set me ablaze!" - Heartbreaker, Blazing Skies #7 Equipment, Limited, Feline Jess 5 (x2) Power: Spekkal deasl 1 Targer 2 Melee damage. Until the start of your next turn, increase Damage dealt to that Target by 1. Flavor-text: "First I'm gonna punch you..." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Pumpkin 4 (x2) Power: Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. If you do, Spekkal deals 1 Target X+2 Fire Damage, where X is equal to what the destroyed Equipment's health was, prior to it's destruction. If Pumpkin was destroyed this way, draw a card. Flavor-text: "...Maybe I'll blow you up too. Y'know, just as an afterthought." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Sal 5 (x2) Power: Spekkal deals 1 Target 1 Melee and 1 Lightning Damage. Until the start of your next turn, reduce all Damage dealt by that Target by 1. Flavor-text: "Then, I'm gonna punch you too! Electric Boogaloo!" - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Category:Heroes Category:Characters